Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Identity Crisis/Chapter 6
At the Arrowcave Felicity, Curtis, John, Dinah, and Rene are in a circle with their hands tied behind their backs as the Bajoran solders circle them as smoke is everywhere and wires hanging down and computer screens fizzes in and out. Felicity looks at Kira. We didn't attack Typhuss, Kira, you have no idea what's going on here, let us go Felicity says as she looks at Kira. Kira looks at her. Typhuss told me Oliver and Dinah tried to kill him, that Team Arrow is working for Lex Kira says as she looks at Felicity. Felicity looks at Kira. That's a lie, Oliver and Dinah would never do that please believe me Kira, there is a evil counterpart of Typhuss out there right now Felicity says as she looks at Kira. Curtis looks at Kira. What you think is going on isn't true, Kira Curtis says as he looks at Kira. One of the Bajoran soldiers looks at him. Shut up the Bajoran soldier says as he hits him with the butt of his rifle. He grabs Curtis and helps him back on his knees as Diggle looks at Kira. You know us, we wouldn't do this John says as he looks at Kira. Meanwhile Typhuss makes his way down the stairs and then gets to the bottom of the stairs. Typhuss comes out of the darkness and aims his bow and arrow at the Bajoran soldier. Stop, I will use this if you force me to, put your weapons down Typhuss says as he looks at the man and the other soldiers. They aim their weapons at him as Kira looks at him. Typhuss? Kira asked as she walks up to him. Then Will beams in and aims his particle rifle at them as well. This rifle is set on widespread and I suggest that you listen to the man Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them as well. Thea releases the rest of Team Arrow as the soldiers put their weapons on the floor as John and Rene takes one of the rifles and aims it at the soldiers as Typhuss walks over to his wife. Kira I was captured by Lex after we talked, the man you spend the day with wasn't me, it was Grand Admiral Halliwell, he tricked you and he lied to you Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. I don't believe you at all for all I know you could be Grand Admiral Halliwell trying to get me to let my guard down then you'll kill me! Kira says as she looks at him still aiming the Bajoran phaser rifle at him. Typhuss lowers his bow and arrow as he walks over to Kira. We had our honeymoon in Hawaii, you didn't like it because of all the volcanoes even though they were inactive and we got married on Deep Space 9 in Quark's bar, our first child Hoshi was born in 2379 Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira still aiming the Bajoran phaser rifle at Typhuss. You still don't believe me, your mother was the lover of Gul Dukat, Meru died in 2353, I know these things because you told me, Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. Tell me about my father Kira says as she looks at him. Your father was killed by Cardassians, you were part of the ambush against your father's attackers, your father called out your name and he died, a decision you bitterly regretted, now do you believe me Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. I don't know how to convince you that its me, shoot me or not Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira struggles to pull the trigger and then she starts to lower it. Do you believe me now Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. Typhuss looks at Kira. You need to apologize to my friends Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at them. I am sorry for the attack on this base for what it's worth my people will help restore and upgrade it Kira says as she looks at them. Felicity looks at her. We would love that Felicity says as she looks at her. Typhuss looks at his wife. We would, someone should tell Oliver its safe to come back to the Arrowcave Typhuss says as he looks at Kira then at Felicity. John left to get him. Typhuss looks at the suit cases and notices that his suit is gone, also sees that is second recurve bow is gone. Typhuss looks at Felicity. Grand Admiral Halliwell stole my suit and my backup recurve bow Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Will looks at him. He fights like you uncle and he knows how to use the technology of the different arrows you've got in that quiver Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss smiles at his nephew. Yeah but Admiral Halliwell isn't a master archer like I am, Oliver trained me in the ways of archery Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Oliver looks at him. Your nephew is very skilled with weapons Typhuss Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles. Yeah he is, Oliver, you are a good teacher and you taught me very well Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. Oliver smiles at him. I am proud of how much you've learned over the last few years as being part of this team Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. Meanwhile Lex has the two guards in his office hounding them. You let Admiral Kira and Thea escape, you didn't even try to stop them, you two are fools Lex says as he looks at them. They look at him. Sir we tried to stop them but they over powered us easily the guard says as he looks at Lex. Grand Admiral Halliwell is leaning on the wall of his office with his arms folded as Lex looks at the guards. Get out of my sight, get out Lex says as he looks at them. They leave his office as he sits at his desk as Grand Admiral Halliwell looks at him. The plan isn't working anymore, Admiral Kira has escaped and Vedek Kira now knows that I am not her husband Grand Admiral Halliwell says as he looks at Lex. Lex looks at him. Are you backing out? Lex asked as he looks at Grand Admiral Halliwell. Grand Admiral Halliwell looks at Lex. Kira knows who I am, Team Arrow knows and what is the point of continuing this at this point Grand Admiral Halliwell says as he looks at Lex. Lex mentions the charges on the Valiant. We can still destroy the Valiant with the charges Lex says as he looks at Grand Admiral Halliwell. Grand Admiral Halliwell smirks. What if they find them Grand Admiral Halliwell says as he looks at Lex. Lex looks at him. They won't find them Lex says as he looks at him. He looks at Lex. Don't underestimate the Valiant crew or Admiral Kira Grand Admiral Halliwell says as he looks at Lex. Meanwhile in the Arrowcave Felicity is scanning for Grand Admiral Halliwell as Thea is treating her husband's wounds he sustained fighting the Grand Admiral. You know I've missed this between us Thea Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I know Thea says as she looks at Will. Typhuss looks at Felicity. Any luck yet in finding Grand Admiral Halliwell Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. Not yet something is blocking our scans Felicity says as she looks at the screen. Typhuss sees Will and Thea talking more as Oliver walks over to Typhuss. Yes, Oliver, do you have something to talk to me about Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. He looks at him. Its good that you're all right man Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles. Yeah, it is Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. Will and Thea are talking. Thea how's Julia been lately when you didn't send a message to me I was worried about you two Will says as he looks at her. Thea smiles at her husband.